


Check Yes or No

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Someone is using the launcher to send Sportacus secret admirer letters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is. The fluffiest thing I have ever written. Ever.

The first letter had been a surprise. Sportacus had somersaulted over to the incoming letter slot and snapped the tube out of the air with delight, expecting it to be from one of the kids, inviting him to come play with them or asking him to help them with something. Instead what came out was a sheet of lavender paper, which smelled faintly of vanilla cake frosting. On it was a letter, written in elaborate calligraphy, and it wasn’t signed from anyone.

_I’m desperately in love with you_ , the letter said, _but I can’t bring myself to tell you in person. This is the only way I have the courage to admit it to you._

Sportacus slapped the letter lightly on his hand thoughtfully. He’d never had a secret admirer before- and with no way of knowing who it was from, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the revelation. He was flattered, that was true, but he couldn’t be happy, or apprehensive, or preparing to head someone off, without knowing if it was someone he could reciprocate their feelings.

Though, admittedly, the list of people in LazyTown he couldn’t reciprocate their feelings was miles longer than the list of people he could, which consisted of only one. Sportacus turned pink at that- what if the letter was from _Robbie_? He would _love_  the letter to be from Robbie, would absolutely adore a chance to have Robbie feel the same way Sportacus did.

But he wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up. Robbie, he knew, didn’t like him very much at all, and was always trying to get rid of him. Probably it was one of the kids’ parents, or a neighbor, or maybe Miss Jenkins down the street, who was ninety years old and only had one good eye and always gave Sportacus an apple whenever he passed by on his morning run. Or maybe it was the mayor.

He really wished it was Robbie. All of the alternatives were unthinkable.

-/-

Sportacus said nothing about his secret admirer to the kids, though he did ask Stingy if his father was out of town again- Mrs. Spendthrift had a habit of hitting on him whenever her husband was away- and was relieved when Stingy said that both of his parents were away on their fourth honeymoon. Okay, so that was two people checked off the list, at least.

He kept an eye out for the rest of the day, watching for any signs of some secret admirer behavior. Miss Jenkins brought all of the kids orange slices in the afternoon, but she did that occasionally whether Sportacus was there or not, so he decided to rule that out as any kind of evidence. The mayor also showed up at one point, but only to bring Stephanie her bag, which she’d left behind at lunch, and he barely acknowledge Sportacus before returning on his way to work. So Sportacus- with relief- ruled him out as well.

Robbie didn’t appear at all that day. Sportacus remarked on his absence to the kids, as casually as possible, and for his trouble got a very knowing look from Stephanie and a remark that if he was so worried, maybe he should go check on Robbie, who hadn’t been active in a couple of days and maybe he needed someone to check on him.

“You know I don’t like barging in on him uninvited,” Sportacus said, and Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at him and said, “Okay, Sportacus, whatever you say.”

-/-

The second letter came a few days later, this time smelling of red velvet, which Sportacus could only identify because Robbie often smelled of cake, and occasionally Sportacus asked him what kinds.

_I can’t stop thinking about you_ , the letter said. _I wish I could approach you in person. Please accept this token of my affection_.

There was a handkerchief in the tube, a blue one with his name monogrammed in elaborately fancy white lettering.

Sportacus had never been given a handkerchief as a gift before. He tucked it away into his pocket- maybe it would give him an idea of how to find his secret admirer. Who did he know that was good at embroidery?

_Apart from Robbie_! he added, blushing furiously at the thought.

-/-

Robbie showed up that day, but his scheme- to convince the kids that their sports field was built on an ancient Indian burial ground and was therefore haunted- was halfhearted and sloppy, and Sportacus got the feeling he was phoning it in. He hoped he was just having a bad day and that nothing was really _wrong_ ; he didn’t like to think of Robbie suffering so much and Sportacus not being able to do anything about it.

After Robbie had been coaxed out of the tree he’d been scared into, and was safely cradled in Sportacus’s arms, Sportacus decided to ask if he was okay- and hopefully do so in a way that didn’t draw attention to the fact that he was currently cradled in said arms, because Sportacus wanted him to stay as long as possible before he inevitably realized and ran off to save face.

“Robbie, are you okay? This scheme seemed a little… lacklustre.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” he snapped. “I’m just really _tired_.”

Which was probably why he hadn’t gotten down yet. Sportacus wondered hopefully if he was going to fall asleep again, but unfortunately Robbie chose that moment to realize he was still being held. He turned red and pushed away from Sportacus, forcing Sportacus to drop him with a thud. He jumped to his feet with a horrifying cracking sound.

“In fact- I think I’ll go home and take a nap! So- so you brats can just- _keep it down_!”

“Okay, Robbie,” the kids called, and Stephanie turned to the others.

“Why don’t we go play in the park on the other side of town, so we don’t bother him?”

Which was very thoughtful, and only seemed to make Robbie even grumpier.

-/-

After that, Sportacus took to sitting on his flypod in the mornings, his telescope pointed down at the letter tube so that he could see if anyone tried to use it. For a few days this didn’t amount to much- he got a couple letters from the kids, but this was the usual stuff, and he got a letter from Miss Jenkins, but thankfully this was just a request to come get her cat off the roof again and not an outpouring of secretly harbored love.

It was almost two weeks later before he saw him- Robbie climbing out of one of the entry chutes to his lair, sneaking over to the letter tube and launching his a letter into the air. Sportacus dashed over to catch it, snatching it out of the air and pulling it from the tube, heart pounding. Was it-? Could it be-?

_Every time I see you all I can think about is kissing you-_

Yes!

Sportacus dropped the letter tube and hurried over to the door, calling it open and not bothering to find some way of a safe landing on his way. Instead he dove from the open door and landed in a roll near the launcher, leaping to his feet and shouting, “Robbie!” in tones painted with delight and adulation.

Robbie screamed, and vanished into the mailbox. A few seconds later, the flap opened and he peered out. Sportacus leaned on his knees and peered in.

“Hi, Robbie!” He held up the note, still clutched in his hand. “Are you the one who’s been sending me these?”

Robbie’s eyes moved slowly from Sportacus to the letter and back. He swallowed heavily. “I plead the fifth?”

“Rob _bie_!” Sportacus was beaming, almost vibrating with excitement. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest at how happy he was. He was only just resisting the urge to lift the mailbox from Robbie himself, and instead leaned a little closer. “Please come out of there and talk to me!”

“Why can’t I stay in here?” Robbie demanded. He looked like he was on the edge of a panic- Sportacus wished there was something he could do to reassure him, but he could barely contain his own excitement as it was.

“Okay,” Sportacus said. “You can stay in there. But I really want to talk! _Were_  you the one that sent me these letters? And that lovely handkerchief? I’ve never had a hankie before, it was lovely. That was you, right?”

There was a clang as the mailbox flap closed. From inside came a muffled, “Yes.”

Sportacus straightened up, bouncing in his excitement. “ _Please_  come out of there, Robbie!”

“Why?”

“Because I want to kiss you and it’s hard when there’s a mailbox in the way!”

“…oh.”

There was a long silence, while Sportacus bounced excitedly from one foot to the other, and then Robbie appeared from behind the mailbox, arms folded and face red. 

He glared down at Sportacus. “If this is some kind of prank-” he began, and didn’t get any farther than, because Sportacus grabbed his jaw in either hand and tugged him down into the promised kiss, soft and sweet and gentle. Robbie seemed unbalanced for just a moment, but then his hands were draped lightly around Sportacus’s neck and he was deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart, and Sportacus knew he was grinning stupidly up at Robbie, but he didn’t care. Robbie was his secret admirer- Robbie was in love with him- Robbie had let Sportacus kiss him, had _kissed him back_ \- Robbie was- giving him a disbelieving look.

“You… did that,” Robbie said, reaching up to touch his lips. Sportacus nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ll do it again, if you like.”

“Really?”

“As many times as you like.” He brought a hand up to cup Robbie’s jaw tenderly, and stood on tippy-toes so he could give him a soft, chaste kiss. “No pranks.” Another. “Just want, and affection, and all the love in the world.”

This last was punctuated by another kiss, deeper this time. Robbie curled his arms around Sportacus’s waist.

“Okay,” he murmured, when they’d parted again.. “I think I believe you.”

“Good. But if you don’t, I can always keep telling you.”

A wicked smile. This time it was Robbie who initiated the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh Sportacus I wonder who could be writing you letters on purple paper that smells like cake? Who could it _possibly_ be?


End file.
